Draco's Wishes List
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Daftar keinginan seorang Draco Malfoy yang berhasil dibaca oleh Hermione Granger. / Sequel dari Draco's Gift. / Dramione / Drabble


Draco's Wishes List

Title : Draco's Wishes List

Author : Chantal a.k.a Cherish

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Hermione mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna coklat di depannya tak sabaran. Nah, sudah berapa kali dia mengetuk pintu itu—dan disertai dengan umpatan-umpatan? Gadis dengan rambut coklat ikal tersebut mendecakkan lidah. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai Asrama, kemudian menghela napas.

"Malfoy, kau ada di dalam?"

"..."

"Oi, Malfoy!"

"..."

"Alohomora!"

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan funitur sederhana nan elegan serta dinding kamar berwarna hijau. Hermione memicingkan matanya ke arah tempat tidur. Tak ada apa-apa di atas sana selain bantal dan selimut yang dibaluti warna hijau. Hermione mengernyit, kemudian menyeret langkahnya ke arah kamar kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat.

Tangannya mulai mengetuk beberapa kali.

Namun, tak ada respon apapun. Hermione mengerang malas. Sekarang tanggal 22 Desember, dan itu berarti besok mereka akan meninggalkan Hogwarts sementara untuk liburan Natal bersama keluarga masing-masing. Parahnya, patnernya bahkan belum menyiapkan koper.

_Koper?_

Hermione melirik ke arah koper yang tergeletak dengan naasnya di pojok ruangan. Koper tersebut terbuka, tumpukkan baju—yang sepertinya sudah dipakai berkali-kali karena begitu kusut—yang diletakkan begitu saja tanpa dilipat dibiarkan di dalam koper tersebut. Hermione mendengus. Yang benar saja?

Hermione tahu bahwa Draco adalah tipikal lelaki pemalas dan lebih menyukai suasana yang berantakan, menunjukan sifat _bad boy_nya. Tapi, ini jelas-jelas keterlaluan! Di tambah salah satu sepatunya—yang pasangannya entah kemana—dibiarkan begitu saja di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Draco. Seragam Quidditchnya di gantung di kenop pintu dengan keadaan memprihatinkan—rumput-rumput tertempel di beberapa bagian, lumpur di lengan kiri, basah dan masih meneteskan air, serta begitu kusut seolah-olah dibiarkan begitu saja dalam sebulan penuh.

Dan, Hermione sebagai patnernya harus membantu Draco untuk membersihkan ruangan.

_Sial._

_ Sial._

_ Benar-benar sial._

Hermione kembali mengerang frustasi, dia mulai membungkuk untuk mengambil beberapa helai baju dan jubah yang ada di atas koper, menggumamkan sebuah mantra tertentu, kemudian baju serta jubah tersebut terlipat dengan sendirinya. Kakinya membawa gadis itu ke dekat meja, mengambil sepatu yang tak ada pasangannya—lagi-lagi Hermione mendecakkan lidah—meletakkannya di atas rak sepatu yang sudah disediakan sebagai fasilitas tambahan Ketua Murid. Tangannya meraih seragam Quidditch milik Draco dengan enggan dan ogah-ogahan, kemudian dengan terpaksa mengambilnya. Hermione mengucapkan mantra pembersih yang membuat seragam tersebut kembali seperti baru.

Di tengah kesibukannya, perkamen yang lumayan panjang menarik perhatiannya. Hermione ingat, Draco menyembunyikan perkamen ini darinya dan menjauhkannya dari siapapun. Kemudian, Hermione menyeringai ketika meraih perkamen tersebut.

_Daftar Hadiah Natal_

Meski baru membaca judulnya, Hermione terkikik geli mengingat umur Draco sekarang sebagai murid tahun ke-7 di Hogwarts.

_-Gel Rambut_

_-Snitch terbaru_

_-Sapu terbang terbaru—yang ini harus kudapatkan sebelum kehabisan, -mengingat jumlahnya begitu sedikit_

_-Meminta Mom agar lapangan Quidditch di Malfoy Manor diperluas dan dibersihkan kembali rumput-rumputnya_

_-Design kamar baru_

_-Buku Quidditch yang terbit pada tanggal 28 Desember mendatang_

_-Hermione Granger_

Melihat namanya yang tertera pada baris ke-7, Hermione mengangkat alisanya, namun tetap melanjutkan bacaannya.

_-Patner Ketua Murid_ku

_-Satu-satunya gadis di dalam Trio Emas Gryffindor_

_-Gadis terpintar abad ini_

_-Gadis yang merupakan teman baik Pothead dan Weaselbee_

_-Gadis dengan mata coklat, rambut semak, bibir manis, dan hidung mungil_

_-Gadis yang setiap harinya berkutat dengan buku_

_-Gadis keturunan Muggle yang berhasil kudapatkan ciuman darinya sebagai hadiah natal_

Hermione tersentak ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mematung, membeku di tempat.

_Uh-oh._

"Kau baca apa, Granger?" lelaki dengan rambut platina tersebut melangkah mendekat dengan tatapan ingin tahu, kemudian melotot ketika melihat apa yang dibaca oleh Hermione. "_Damn it, _Granger! Kupikir kau tahu bahwa tak sopan membaca perkamen privasi milik orang lain!"

Wajah Hermione memerah. "Kupikir itu tugas liburanmu, maka kubaca saja."

"Kau baca sampai baris keberapa, eh?"

"Err—"

"Kau sempat membaca baris ke-7 dan seterusnya?"

Hermione mengangguk canggung. "Uh, _well_, sebenarnya, y—ya."

Draco mendengus. "Sopan sekali," sindir lelaki tersebut. "Ditambah masuk ke kamar orang secara diam-diam. _Ck_, hanya karna aku berhasil menciummu bukan berarti aku memberimu kebebasan untuk keluar-masuk kamarku, tahu!"

"Heh, seharusnya kau berterima kasih karna aku sudah membereskan kamarmu, Ferret!" Hermione berdiri dari kasur Draco. "Kupikir kau diajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuamu."

"Tapi kau membaca-baca privasiku!" seru Draco tak terima. "Aku menuntut permintaan maaf—sekarang."

"Enak saja! Kau pikir aku akan meminta maaf semudah itu? _Ck_, pikiranmu dangkal sekali, seperti tidak mengerti bagaimana sifatku saja!"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserahmu namun aku akan menunggu sampai kau meminta maaf kepadaku."

"Itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya! Siapa suruh kau meletakan perkamen ini begitu saja?"

"Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar-masuk kamarku seenaknya?"

Hermione menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Baiklah, aku meminta maaf, Tuan Malfoy. Cukup?"

"Boleh aku meminta permintaan maaf darimu sama seperti hadiah natalku?"

Hermione berani bersumpah bahwa pipinya memerah—sangat merah. _Sial._

**FIN**

A/N : Yayayayaya, saya tau kalo akhirnya gantung, critanya gaje, ooc banget, gada oc sama sekali, gada romance sama sekali, abal, abstrak, aneh, sulit dipahami, alurnya kecepatan. Ditambah ending yang begitu datar ;A;

#sigh nulisnya ngebut sih. Biasanya kalo nulis FF gue butuh waktu _at least _45 menit, lah ini? ... #dikeroyokreaders

Nah, udah baca tapi kan? Yaudah, cepet review! -..-V Nerima kritik asal membangun dan bukan flame.


End file.
